El Diario De Natsuki
by BexG
Summary: Oneshot's el lado que nadie conosia sobre Natsuki... se iran agregando 'paginas' sin orden - - ACTUALIZACIÓN - - PAG. 6! -
1. Pag 1

Esta va por petición, aunque no creo que se tome como un full Nat pero bueno. Ahora me encuentro con cero inspiraciones asi que no esta muy bueno (y menos el final xD). En fin… espero les agrade.

* * *

"…_y esto ya era tan común que cuando no ocurría me preocupaba, me sentía fuera de lugar, casi desarmada."_

Releía una y otra vez en la misma página.

"_Incluso e llegado a pensar que sin ella yo no seria la misma…"_

-Te Amo- eso, y después un suspiro fue lo que interrumpió mi lectura. Ya sabia de que se trataba, y ya era tan común que no me sorprendía.

Voltee a verla, se veía tan emocionada por la película, y quien diría que a la gran ex-Kaichou del Fuuka le emocionaran tanto ese tipo de películas, quien siquiera imaginaria que Shizuru fuese tan sentimental… _"Es que es tan adorable ver como interpretan con tanto sentimiento sus papeles" _por lo regular esa era su respuesta cuando le cuestionaba un "porque".

"_Esta noche decidido quedarse, puesto que se encontraba algo cansada por el pequeño recorrido que dimos". _

Tome el bolígrafo y continúe escribiendo en la misma página en la cual antes leía una y otra vez aquel párrafo que inconscientemente había escrito.

"_Un par de vueltas al parque de atracciones, una ligera cena, y una caminata por el parque de regreso a mi departamento. Todo y cualquier cosa que hiciésemos juntas estaba bien para ella "_Incluso si decides que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada, esta bien por mi, tan solo con estar a tu lado Natsuki_" respondía cada vez que preguntaba que deseaba hacer._

Otro de sus suspiros fue la razón por la que deje de escribir. Regrese mi mirada a ella. Pude notar que a cada instante que pasaba se aferraba más a la almohada. Yo desde mi posición en el sofá, empezaba a notar como la "gran pijama" que llevaba puesta comenzaba a subir por sus delicadas piernas. Me mataba cada vez que usaba aquel camisón blanco.

Me mataba…??

Si… me mataba! En ocasiones recuerdo haber querido lanzarme sobre ella… arrancarle aquel trozo de tela que cubría su cuerpo. Retire mí sonrojada mirada de ella antes de que lo notase, sonrojada por el hecho de haber pensado en tales cosas, e incluso imágenes que será mejor no mencionar. Más otro de sus comentarios fuera de lugar, como así solía llamarles yo, me demostró lo contrario "Ara… Natsuki esta sonrojada" me dijo con un tono de broma en su voz, broma que se fue tornando en algo mas provocativo. "Será que Natsuki estaba pensando en cosas indebidas… al ver esto..??" me pregunto con un tono realmente seductor en su voz al tiempo de señalar un lugar mas abajo de la arrugada tela de la prenda que llevaba puesta. Yo solo trague saliva.

Recuerdo no haberle respondido, solo regrese mí aun mas sonrojada mirada al diario, o eso intentaba. No podía dejar de mirarla, aun ante esas palabras. Volteaba ligeramente de lado, como queriendo esconder mi rostro en el diario, pero tan solo quería alcanzarla con la vista, solo eso, y lo logre, mas no me agrado lo que vi.

Estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, sabia que algo traía entre manos, que alguna loca idea había llegado a su cabeza. Se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. Aun recuerdo claramente como iba acercándose, como casi se podía ver la sensualidad que despedía, tal cual fuese una nube de colores brillantes.

Recuerdo que aprovechándose de mi posición en el sofá, se sentó sobre mis piernas impidiéndome el poder levantarme. Recuerdo claramente como con tal mezcla de delicadeza y sensualidad retiro tanto el cuaderno como el bolígrafo de mis manos para colocarlos en el buró. Lentamente se acerco a mí y empujándome hacia atrás para, supongo yo, estar más cómoda sobre mí, me beso. Fue un beso tierno, uno de esos que te roba el aliento, de esos que te dejan queriendo más, de los que no quieres terminar, mas sin embargo deben hacerlo.

Así como tan repentinamente comenzó, termino. Lentamente despego sus labios de los míos, esos labios tan suaves, son del tipo que te hacen pensar que no debes tratar con rudeza, que no debes presionar demasiado, o morder, o… bueno en fin, esas son cosas que no debería mencionar.

Un "Te Amo" salio de sus labios, y después de dedicarme una dulce mirada acaricio mi rostro. Aun recuerdo la expresión de mi rostro, tal como si hubiese un espejo frente a mí. Me quede helada, mas no por su confesión de amor. Aquella chica irradiaba éxtasis.

Sin previo aviso me empujo de nuevo hacia atrás y me beso. Primero con suavidad mas después se fue intensificando, incluso pude sentir su mano perderse bajo la playera de mi pijama. En instantes de aquel helado ser que escasos segundos atrás fui, no había quedado nada. Me encontraba totalmente derretida bajo su hechizo de seducción, bajo aquellos apasionados labios que no paraban de acariciar los míos…

Un largo suspiro fue lo que se escucho en la habitación "eh…?" se escucho desde el sofá donde una chica de larga cabellera azulada se encontraba leyendo "Ara perdón por interrumpir tu lectura, continua por favor, estabas a punto de girar la pagina no es así?" pronuncio la castaña desde su lugar recargada en el brazo del sofá "P-Pero que?!, Cu-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí??" dijo la chica observando como la castaña se sentaba a su lado "No estoy segura, creo que un poco antes de la parte de _"Me Mata"_" dijo imitando a la pile-azul al tiempo de pasar provocativamente un dedo por los labios de la chica "Así que… Natsuki estaba helada mmm?" dijo poniendo uno de sus mejores rostros fingidos de tristeza "No no, bueno… veras… a-algo así…" respondió la morena temiendo lo peor "Ara pero que extraño, yo recuerdo haber sentido a Natsuki calie—"

"Shizuru!!"

* * *

Y recuerden las reviews son como alimento para los escritores, así que den click en el botón de abajo y comenten . Saludos 


	2. Pag 2

Hola, Hola! de nuevo yo! bueno pues ya se que aun no termino 'Decisiones' y pues no es que no quiera o valla a continuarlo… es solo que he estado un poco ocupada con la escuela y otros asuntillos… pero si la voy a seguir…

Pues bien… se me ha ocurrido agregar otra 'pagina' al 'Diario' así que aquí tienen… una idea que surgió de la nada… ya se que mi forma de escribir a cambiado un poco… culpen a Anne… últimamente no ago mas que leerla…

Bien… espero sus comentarios y por supuesto que les agrade…

Saludos!!

* * *

_Tome la plumilla y el cuaderno que mantengo guardados en la mesita de noche, busque una pagina en blanco y comencé a escribir…_

5 minutos mas y serán las 4 A.m., y porque sigo despierta? No lo se… simplemente no puedo conciliar el sueño… parece ser que Morfeo, una vez mas me ha castigado olvidándose de mi, negándome una noche de placentero sueño o bendiciéndome sin este para de esta forma velar el sueño de mi Diosa…

Podría apostar a que esta despierta más no quiere que me percate de ello… podría, incluso, jurar que la vanidad, de una forma extraña y maliciosa, se ha apoderado de ti. A tal grado y en una forma tan retorcida que mi simple mirada sobre ti provoca una explosión de éxtasis en tu ego… o quizás, solo quizás, te agrada sentir mi mirada sobre ti… ese _'calor' _que dices sentir… mas no lo se… y en realidad no importa…

Adoro la forma en que las sabanas blancas delinean tu figura. La forma en que parecen acariciar tu piel de una manera tan delicada. La forma en la cual, al moverte, se deslizan por tu cuerpo casi en una caricia… tan ligeras, casi en un movimiento rítmico… no lo se… Sabes? Debo confesar que les envidio. Si. De locos, no crees? En ocasiones desearía tomar su lugar, ser yo quien recorra de aquella forma tan delicada y ligera tu figura, ser yo quien se deslice y acaricie tu cuerpo, ser yo aquel objeto inanimado quien te cubra y administre ese sentimiento de tibieza a tu cuerpo… Pero, como alguien como yo ha de tener envidia sobre un objeto inanimado? … inanimado… Como alguien como yo? Aquella persona careciente de necesidades, de afecto, de compañía… mas sin embargo he cambiado… ME has cambiado…

Dime Shizuru… recuerdas? Recuerdas aquella niña en el jardín? Aquella niña solitaria y de mirada fija? Aquella que no deseaba a nadie a su alrededor? Bien, déjame decirte que tú la has cambiado… gracias a ti de aquella niña de corazón duro que antes fui no queda rastro alguno. Recuerdo haber pensado que el mundo me traicionaba, haber vivido con tan solo la idea de venganza sobre aquellos que me habían arrebatado todo… mi única razón para vivir… Mas sin embargo, antes de saberlo, tu estabas ahí. Aquella chica guapa pero rara ante mis ojos. Recuerdo haberte conocido incluso antes de ingresar, y quien no habría? siendo tu tan famosa en toda la escuela. Debo admitir que el haberte conocido fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ni siquiera la mayonesa se 'sentía tan bien'.

Volteo a verte. Aun pretendes dormir.

Alguna ves te he mencionado lo tierna que te ves al dormir? No lo creo… no soy el 'tipo de persona' que se expresa tan fácilmente… Pues bien, al menos he de mencionarlo '_aquí'. _

En ocasiones, debo confesar, despierto por la madrugada, tan solo para observarte. Para velar el sueño de mi Diosa… aquella que cuando es tocada por un haz de luz de luna, de esos que se escabullen por entre las cortinas, es poseedora de las más tiernas expresiones… aquella mi diosa de tan profunda mirada carmesí, de aquellos labios rosados, tan dulces… tan delicados…aquella que cada día despierta entre mis brazos y espera allí tan solo para dedicarme una mirada, una de sus sonrisaal amanecer…

Te recuerdo preguntándome cosas intimas; infinidad de veces si debo agregar. Haciendo bromas indecentes para avergonzarme… incluso 'atacándome' a mi y a mi mayonesa! _"Si Natsuki continua ingiriendo esa enorme cantidad de mayonesa ganara peso…" _y después con una maliciosa sonrisa pintada en tu rostro y con un tono un tanto 'inapropiado' agregabas algo así como _"Pero no te preocupes, si Natsuki gana peso con su mayonesa a mi me seguirá gustando" _o incluso argumentabas que tenias una buena 'técnica' para bajar de peso si tal cosa sucedía, cosa por la cual terminaba con un sin fin de matices rojos en mi rostro… Y todo eso, para que…? tan solo para que yo me abriese hacia ti. "Porque Shizuru pierde el tiempo conmigo?" era una pregunta a la cual no le tenia respuesta… hasta que supe tus sentimientos hacia mi en el carnaval…

El carnaval… recuerdas el carnaval Shizuru? Yo si… fue una de las cosas más reveladoras que me han ocurrido… me atrevería a decir que incluso fue más reveladora que la ocasión en la que descubrí tu afición por las películas de romance… aunque... no, creo que lo de las películas lleva el primer lugar… En fin. Saberte en tal estado me destrozo… Quizás en aquel momento estaba cegada, no lo se… mas me di cuenta de muchas cosas… Duran, en cierta forma, fue una de ellas… recuerdas su tamaño? 'entre mas grande sea el sentimiento de la Hime mas grande es su Child'…

Comienzas a moverte ligeramente, ahora no es solo mi imaginación la que me indica que has despertado: se que la tenue luz que despide la lámpara lo ha hecho, mas sin embargo mantienes los ojos cerrados como si aun durmieses. Maldigo a la lámpara quien ha sido la que me ha negado el contemplarte en tal estado de sosiego. Maldigo a Morfeo quien ha sido el que me ha prohibido el sueño esta noche, el que me ha impulsado a encender la lámpara y comenzar a escribir. Pero aun mas… me maldigo, por haber caído en tal banal juego.

Se que quizás te encuentres molesta por haberte despertado, o no encuentres un buen motivo para mi desvelo… y he aquí una prueba de ello… has comenzado a 'hablar dormida', a balbucear, aparentemente sobre un _'sueño'_ indebido… conmigo… Se que estas consiente de que después de tanto tiempo, de alguna manera u otra, puedo llegar a percatarme cuando estas _'hablando dormida' _y cuando en realidad lo estas, y entre tus '_Oh's', 'Mmm's', y 'Natsuki's' _se que estas jugando… incluso, sabes que estoy consiente de que clase de _juego_ es este…

Y porque he de negártelo? Quien soy yo para hacerlo?… Porque ha de ser solo en tus 'sueños'…?

_Porque ha de ser solo en tus sueños? _Y así repitiendo las últimas líneas escritas coloco el cuaderno en la mesita de noche… Leer sus _'apuntes' s_iempre era una buena forma de conciliar el sueño… o de hacerle despertar…

Verdad Shizuru…?

Ara??


	3. Pag 3

Q' tal? Yo de nuevo n_n de regreso a los Ficts y a la uni.. lo que significa que… mis musas han regresado Yay!! xD los que significa que… habrá mas historias, continuaciones, paginas de diario y quizás, solo quizás, un nuevo fic (aun no estoy segura.. tengo que hacer mínimo unos 5 caps y luego los subo hehe..), nuevo Blog! Y cosas así xD

Y bien, acerca de este fic, pag. De diario, no ahí mucho que decir, solo un sábado por la noche como cualquier otro… inspirado en nada en particular xD

Espero les agrade!

Saludos!

* * *

Amo los sábados como ayer. Sábados por la noche como ayer, para ser más específicos.

No tenia ni idea de cómo aquello había sucedido o porque sucedía, pero de alguna forma se había vuelto una rutina. No una de la cual podría cansarse o aburrirse, sino todo lo contrario. Aquello, de alguna extraña forma, se había convertido en un acuerdo mutuo, sin necesidad de planificar horarios o turnos. Uno en el cual aunque apareciesen millares de slaves, lloviese, nevara o relampagueara, estaríamos aquí, a salvo, en la comodidad de mi departamento…

"Te toca a ti o a mi?" recuerdo haber cuestionado de forma natural y sin medir mis palabras a quien se encontraba placidamente recostada sobre el sofá. Que gran error el que cometí, tantas noches y aun no aprendo… "Como Natsuki prefiera…" me respondieron juguetonamente aquellos labios rosados que en aquel momento veía irresistibles bajo la tenue luz que despedía el televisor que se encontraba frente a mi. _'Esa mujer es la maldad encarnada' _recuerdo haber pensado mientras que de mis labios tan solo salio, cual fuese un suspiro, un "No se porque me molesto en preguntar…", y voltee mi rostro a tomar el remoto que se encontraba a un lado del aparato de DVD, tratando, inútilmente, de esconder mi ruborizado rostro. Aquel día definitivamente era su turno.

Una película de amor? Comedia romántica quizás? En realidad no importaba mucho que clase de película escogiese, ya que de una u otra forma terminábamos en brazos de la otra… Terror?, decía que temía a todos y cada uno de los monstruos que apareciesen en la pantalla y entre fingidas lagrimas de terror se abrazaba a mi, una de las ironías de las que mas disfruto, puede acabar con monstruos pero no puede soportar una simple película… Amor?, decía que no podía soportar la idea de verse ella involucrada en una situación similar o que simplemente era demasiado tierna y de nuevo, envuelta en fingidos sollozos se abrazaba de mi… En ocasiones, cuando el ambiente lo permite, desliza de una manera despistada y rápida, su mano sobre el sofá, tan solo para alcanzar la mía. Y si mi suerte es masiva, lo hace lentamente, dándome así oportunidad de voltear mi mano para poder entrelazar los dedos. Adoro la forma en que en esos instantes puedo sentirla, el calor y suavidad de sus manos, el dulce y embriagante aroma al abrazarla… Todo…

No hay duda, adoro los Sábados por la noche. Pero… cuando veo esa mirada en sus ojos, comienzo a dudar si es una buena idea…

Se puso de pie y con ese caminar lento y sensual que solo usa a solas y para mí, se me acerco. _'Kami-sama adoro esos jeans' _pensé al verle caminar hacia mi. Esa figura… mi cerebro debió dejar de funcionar por un instante porque solo recuerdo el momento en que voltee mi de nuevo sonrojado rostro, al percatarme, que inconscientemente, ya no era su frente lo que contemplaba, si no, su andar de vuelta al sofá. Recuerdo haber reprimido mi urgencia de saltarnos la película y solo tenerla entre mis brazos, observarla descansar entre mi calido abrazo, tal y como ella le describía. Kami-sama aun no puedo evitar el sonrojarme al tan solo recordar aquella escena… pero… si tan solo hubiesen visto lo que yo vi, su pelo moviéndose con la misma sensualidad con la que ella caminaba, esos jeans que no hacen mas que confirmar a mi imaginación, casi diciendo a gritos 'si tu le vieses sin mi'… esa mirada seductora que me derrite, y sus labios… Dios! Sus labios… y todo esto… estoy segura que es consiente de ello, incluso, me atrevo a afirmar que lo hace con intención…

Pensé observar el CD que deposito en mis manos por un par de minutos asta que escuche su voz "Sucede algo Natsuki?" cuestiono de nuevo en ese tono juguetón en el que aun, después de tanto tiempo, no puedo evitar el sonrojarme al escucharlo, mas no respondí de inmediato. Incrédula a lo que aun permanecía entre mis manos y parpadeando un par de veces, como quien no esta seguro de lo que ve, respondí "Anime?". Si, lo mismo pensé yo cuando lo vi… otro de sus pequeños secretos, así como las películas de amor, mas esta vez descubrí su afición por el anime…

Y bien, el día de hoy estoy orgullosa de mi, Porque?, hoy no me a pillado escribiendo…

-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-

"My Natsuki es tan tierna…!" dijo para si la castaña, apretando la libreta contra su pecho por un momento, y suspirando y con una sonrisa en los labios cerro la pequeña libreta que sostenía entre sus manos, para después depositarla en el cajón de la mesita de noche… justo de donde la había extraído…

"Natsuki? No has visto mis Jeans…?"

* * *

x cierto...

gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de comentar y a aquellos que leen los ficts!

(sugerencias peticiones o alguna otra cosa, tienen mi correo xD!)

Saludos!.


	4. Pag 4

Hola! Q' tal? De nuevo subiendo otra pagina a este 'diario', y pues… lo ago rápido ya que me voy a la uni haha xD

Y bien, amm, un par de cosillas mas…

Ailec.- a que si? xD, pensar que fue solo una idea que surgió mientras hablaba con una amiga sobre 'Diarios', quien diría que mucha gente tiene uno xD, y lo peor… que no son privados xD

Ian.23.- que puedo decir? Simplemente me halagas n.n

Se que debería de dedicarles unas cuantas palabras a cada uno de ustedes pero la verdad, no sabría que decirles y aparte ahora no cuento mucho tiempo xD

Asi que, GRACIAS a TODOS los que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar, sobretodo a aquellos que prácticamente lo han echo en todos o casi todos los ficts como Cristalsif, tenshi-yuki… que además de alegrarme el día con sus comentarios pues me animan a escribir mas hehe ^^ (perdón si no les he mencionado, no me lo tomen a mal, pero soy de memoria corta y no recuerdo los nombres ^^').

Y bien, sin más preámbulos, aquí les dejo otra Pag.

Espero que les agrade!

Saludos!.

* * *

Un día más, un minuto, he incluso un segundo…todo es igual… para mi eso es como una eternidad si tu ausencia es mi compañera…

Ya no lo podía soportar, en cualquier momento tomaría mis llaves y mi casco he iría directo a su departamento. En ese momento no me importaba lo lejos que estuviera, o incluso que en cuestión de minutos tuviese yo clases.

Sabes? Ya empiezo a odiar a tus profesores, y no solo por el hecho de tenerte con ellos toda o parte de la mañana, o por el poder contemplarte tan gran cantidad de tiempo, sino por sus exámenes

Esos malditos exámenes que te tienen tan ocupada, y tan preocupada.

¿Preocupada? "_No deberías de estarlo_", es lo que te he dicho desde el comienzo.

¿Estudiar? Tú no lo necesitas.

No me importaba el hecho de que la vería tan solo por unos instantes, por que le vería y eso seria suficiente para poder soportar el resto del día. Y así, sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de la habitación con destino a su departamento... '_Gracias Kami-sama. Gracias por haber terminado con su temporada de exámenes_' pensaba mientras conducía…

Aun me sigo cuestionando el por que de mi desesperación, de mi ansia por verte. Como si los miles de mensajes y llamadas no bastasen, recuerdo haber acelerado teniendo en mente un solo objetivo…

Aquel día aun sigue grabado en mi mente, con cada detalle, cada fragancia…

Eran aproximadamente las 5 A.m. cuando salí de mi departamento, aspirando el dulce aroma de la mañana. 'Justo a tiempo' pensé al recordar que tu salida era a las 7, y mas sin embargo, sabiendo yo que tenia suficiente tiempo para llegar, acelere lo mas que pude. Esas malditas ansias prácticamente me estaban matando…

Cuando aparque frente al edificio en donde se encuentra tu departamento, sentí como si mi corazón, repentinamente se detuviese y tras una explosión de calor, latiese con más fuerza… Sabes?, fue en ese momento cuando por fin me di entera cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, mas sin embargo, no estaba lista para expresarlo… incluso ahora no soy capas de hacerlo…

Una vez estando frente a la puerta marcada con el número '72' de tu departamento, saque la copia de la llave que, hacia tiempo, me habías dado con la boba excusa de _"Que tal que resbale en la ducha y no halla nadie cerca?" _… pero, eso de que serviría si yo no lo se? Pregunte siguiendo tu juego, tan solo para ver a que alocada solución llegarías. _"Claro, siempre cargo conmigo mi movil, así que antes de desmayarme, procuraría llamar a Natsuki primero" _y así con esa sonrisa tuya, solucionaste el dilema…

Abrí la puerta con la delicadeza con la que la nieve desciende del cielo en invierno, tan solo para no perturbar tu sueño. Alguna vez te he dicho que me encanta tu departamento? La forma en que esta decorado, cada objeto que, aun siendo lo mas simple y pequeño posible, carga consigo lo que tu eres, tu esencia. Y ese aroma, vainilla.

Avanzando por el angosto pasillo, en dirección a la pequeña sala, pude distinguir como la luz solar, que aun luchaba con las luces nocturnas, se filtraba en pequeños destellos de luz por entre las cortinas, iluminando así, de una forma plácida la estancia. Te imagine en tu habitación, aun dormida. Imagine como un pequeño haz de luz jugaba con tu larga cabellera castaña, asiendo a esta, relucir con ese brillo celestial que posee. Te imagine siendo alcanzada por dicho haz de luz, y que al contacto tus ojos, aun cerrados, provocase uno de tus lindos gestos…

Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver la hora en el reloj de pared. Las 5:23 A.m. Según mis cálculos, aun debías estar durmiendo, y con algo de suerte, no me habrías escuchado llegar. Valla que fui rápida aquel día. No recuerdo otro día en el cual hubiese acelerado tanto más que el día en que decidiste que seria una gran idea el jugarme una broma. '_Me voy de Japón, mis padres han decidido que seria mejor para mi estudiar en America…_' leí el mensaje en mi movil y sin siquiera aun haber cerrado el aparato ya me encontraba yo en camino a tu departamento… ¿Día de los inocentes dices?... que le den a quien lo invento… aquello fue cardiaco…

Aun con el recuerdo de aquel día en mente y un poco roja al también al haber recordado tu rostro al momento en que entre casi derribando la puerta de tu departamento, me dirigí a tu recamara. '_Quiero verle dormir…_' pensé al tiempo de estar de pie frente a tu puerta, aquella a la cual pensé verle de una manera en la cual me invitaba a entrar, en la cual me decía que no debía retractarme, que aquello no era nada mas que uno de los pequeños pasos que debía de dar de ahora en adelante, ahora que definitivamente savia lo que sentía por ti.

Gire despacio la perilla de la puerta, no quería hacer ruido... no quería despertarte. Mas sin embargo, sabia que eso era inevitable, savia que, aun cuando fuese yo la persona mas silenciosa del mundo, de alguna forma sentirías mi presencia al tan solo poner pie en la habitación. Y así lo hiciste. Creyendo que yo no me había percatado de tus ligeros movimientos pretendiste seguir dormida. Me permitiste, incluso, sentarme a tu lado. Observarte en tu falso dormir por minutos. Acariciar tu rostro, e incluso, remover un par de esos mechoncillos que de vez en cuando quiere jugar con tu frente.

Aspire profundadamente tratando de memorizar el aroma de tu habitación, aquel aroma mezcla de la vainilla proveniente de las velas que mantenías en tu mesa de noche y el tuyo.

Lentamente abriste los ojos, y al momento de mezclar ese carmesí proveniente de tu mirada con el verde de la mía, te acomodaste apoyando tu espalda en la fría madera del respaldo de la cama. Cuestionando un "Que haces aquí?". Salio de tus labios una voz aun soñolienta "Solo quería verte" respondí simplemente a lo cual pensé recibiría toda una lectura sobre responsabilidad escolar, mas no sucedió tal cosa. Sonreíste, tocaste mi mejilla con delicadeza y tras darme un beso en la otra, dijiste un simple 'Ven' que derritió por completo mi corazón.

Y allí, en tu cama, inocentemente abrazada a ti, en aquella habitación donde solo se podía escuchar el latir de nuestros corazones a un solo compás, no pude encontrar mejor pretexto para faltar una vez más a clases…

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Cerré el pequeño cuaderno con una sonrisa en mi cara. Recordando aquel día. Era increíble la cantidad de cosa que aquella mujer me hacia sentir, que me hacia plasmar a papel y tinta.

"Natsuki?" voltee mi mirada hacia la cama, donde se encontraba…

"Si?" respondí aun sabiendo lo que quería. Pero… tan solo… quería escucharle decirlo…

"Ven…" dijo con su tierna cara de niña, aquella que espera por el dulce prometido y piensa que jamás llegara…

'_Ven…_' paso por mi cabeza el sonido de su voz repitiendo aquellas palabras. Aquellas que en aquel momento como ahora, no hacen otra cosa mas que '_derretirme_'…


	5. Pag 5

Q' tal? De nuevo yo aquí subiendo un pequeño 1shot que se me acaba de ocurrir.

No es la gran cosa, puesto que no estaba inspirada, tan solo la idea salto a mi cabeza y no hice gran cosa en arreglarla hehe…

No me culpo a mi… es una noche de vacaciones aburrida sin nada que hacer y nada bueno en la TV, que mas pude haber escrito no? xD

Bueno en fin…

Esta mega cortito pero espero les agrade…

* * *

Alguna vez ya me había preguntado como seria el no estar con ella por un largo lapso de tiempo. El no poder verle al despertar cada madrugada. El no poderle abrazar cada noche antes de ir dormir. El no poder verle sonreír en aquella dulce y seductora forma en la que solía hacerlo cada vez que salía del baño tan solo envuelta en su toalla. Y alguna vez ya había ocurrido.

"Bienvenida" recuerdo haberle dicho desde en medio del pasillo al verla abrir la puerta. No se que fue, pero algo me decía que debía atender la puerta. "Natsuki…" dijo observándome sorprendida y detalladamente. Observe como caían de sus manos las maletas que días antes había tratado con tanta delicadeza, puesto que en ellas se encontraban sus pertenecías, para correr a mi lado y abrazarme "Te extrañe tanto" balbuceo en mi cuello entre un desesperado abrazo para después voltear a verme directo a los ojos. Vi un sonrojo crecer en sus mejillas…Aquel día, uno de tantos en el que pensé aun no llegaría de ese fastidioso viaje de negocios, tan solo vestía una playera del Fuka y my boxer azul favorito… su favorito…

"_Ya quiero verte" _recordé su voz al teléfono una noche antes, llena de desesperación, tal y como yo me encontraba en aquel momento en que aferrada a su cintura y perdida en sus labios la dirigía a la habitación. Desesperada. Locamente desesperada por tenerle. Por estar con ella.

"_Lo siento, aun no se cuando regresare"_ recordé como aquella voz que me vuelve loca me hacia entristecer en segundos con palabras como estas, al escucharle pronunciarlas con tal desgano y desconsuelo. Recordé también el día en que partió a ese estupido viaje de negocios. _"Regresare lo antes posible" _dijiste con esa sonrisa encantadora tuya mientras que acariciando mi mejilla me diste un dulce beso en los labios _"Me extrañas"_ dijiste… y claro que lo hice.

Cada noche antes de ir a dormir me abrazaba a su almohada recordando el aroma de su perfume, abrazándole tal y como si de ella se tratase. Esa almohada que ahora descuidadamente termino en el piso por nuestra urgencia de estar juntas, de sentirnos.

Dejándole caer suavemente sobre la cama le observe. Cada detalle de su rostro. Esa sonrisa que por alguna extraña razón había aparecido al instante en que le vi. Esos ojos que irradiaban pasión, deseo. Y esos labios que no hacían más que gritarme les poseyera.

Acaricie su mejilla y tras dedicarle una sonrisa le bese. Despacio, sin prisa alguna. Sabia que la noche apenas comenzaba y que ella no se iría. _"Te extrañe tanto…" _repetí sus palabras para después besarle de nuevo… maldición… si que le había extrañado…

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o

Un claro sonrojo se podía apreciar en el rostro de la chica que cuaderno en mano paraba de leer. "Ara, Natsuki esta toda roja" dijo quien por suerte le vio al atravesar la puerta del dormitorio "Eh?" balbuceo sorprendida la peli-azul desde su lugar en la cama "N-No es nada" dijo apresuradamente mientras serrando el cuaderno que antes la tenia tan ocupada acomodaba un poco su azulada cabellera "Na-tsu-ki ~" pronuncio la castaña acortando peligrosamente la distancia que les separaba. Subió a la cama y… Silencio. "Emm… Shizuru?" pronuncio la chica algo insegura "Si?" respondió la castaña "P-Podrías bajarte?" dijo a duras penas tratando de evitar la mirada de su novia "Puff… Natsuki no es divertida" dijo la castaña acariciándole el abdomen al tiempo en que se movía para bajarse de en sima de ella "Shizuru?" dijo la de verde mirar deteniendo a su compañera "Si Natsuki?" respondió esta con un tono sexy en su voz al tiempo en que volteaba a verle directamente a los ojos "Quizás después…" dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios atrayéndola hacia si…

* * *

X Cierto, de nuevo gracias por perder el tiempo leyendo lo que escribo.

Ahora ando trabajando en un par de proyectillos (no son la gran cosa, mas prometen estar algo largos. Tan solo espero no quedarme sin ideas hehe n.n')

Bueno en fin…

Saludos!.


	6. Pag 6

Hola q' tal? lo se, ya tiempo sin publicar algo xD espero y aun sigan leyendo y asi.

bueno, aqi les dejo esto que hice hace un par de semanas? no recuerdo. no me avia dado el tiempo de subirlo.

espero les agrade n.n

Saludos!.

* * *

'6:56'era lo que se podía leer a letras verdes y relucientes en su reloj de mesa. '_Una 'noche' más. . .'_ pensó con desgano y sin más comenzó a tallar sus ojos. Como queriendo adaptarlos a la poca luz que comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, tal y como si hubiese dormido por horas, como si el insomnio que desde hacía ya días venía arrastrando por fin le hubiese dejado dormir.

Era un total fastidio.

Cerró los ojos con desgano una vez más e intento encontrar de nuevo su lugar. Todo lo que quería era poder cerrar los ojos y mantenerlos así; lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era poder dormir un poco más.

Apenas un par de minutos pasaron y ya se sentía incomoda. Incomoda con el hecho de no poder dormir, de no poder encontrar su lugar. Con el hecho de encontrar esto extraño, como si fuese la primera vez que le pasaba. Tal y como últimamente le sucedía. Como si aquello no se hubiera convertido ya en toda una rutina. Una en donde el único factor que podría hacerle variar era el levantarse de la cama.

Se sentía cansada. Fastidiada por el hecho de levantarse tan temprano sin desearlo. . .

'_Té_' pensó, era lo único que podría hacerle sentirse mejor en momentos como aquellos. Decidida a preparar dicha bebida salió de la cama con la mayor delicadeza posible. Se puso de pie y se estiro un poco, aquella, tal y como las noches anteriores, había sido una muy larga. Volteo su vista de regreso a la cama y observo un momento a quien aun permanecía en ella. '_Al menos no tiene problemas para mantenerse dormida_' pensó al tiempo en que con sonrisa en labios caminaba hacia la cocina.

'7:23' marcaba el reloj que pegado en la pared de la cocina parecía vigilar el lugar. '_27 minutos. . .?_' se cuestiono mientras comenzaba a preparar su bebida. '_debe estar mal_' pensó mientras que llenaba una pequeña taza con agua para colocarla en el microondas '_es demasiado temprano para la tetera. ._' se excuso consigo misma por su repentina pereza.

Tras un par de minutos y con su taza de té en manos, regreso a su habitación. Si no podría dormir, al menos velaría el sueño de su compañera. O esa era la excusa que siempre se daba. '7:21' observo los brillantes números de su despertador que parecían llamarle desde el buro '_ya luego cambiare el de la cocina. . ._' pensó al momento en que se acomodaba en su sillón para comenzar su nueva tarea.

Le observo moverse ocasionalmente. Era algo que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo disfrutaba, y esa mañana no sería la excepción. Tomo un poco del té y siguió observándole. La manera en que las sabanas 'jugaban' a delinear la figura de su cuerpo. El sube y baja provocado por su respiración. Suspiro. Simplemente, era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría.

'Tiene mucho que no escribe nada' susurro apenas audiblemente mientras volteaba a ver el cuaderno al que hasta ahora no había puesto atención. Aquel que permanecía en el buro, tal y como recordaba le había dejado una semana atrás. Justo cuando le vio escribir por última vez. Se recargo un poco más en el sillón en busca de confort y tras dar un trago más a su taza de té que poco a poco se comenzaba a enfriar, le recordó.

Recordó como con tanta delicadeza se acomodaba sobre la cama para comenzar a escribir. Le recordó allí, boca abajo, recargando su mejilla en una mano y pluma en otra. Con las piernas dobladas y como con el mismo compas al que deslizando la pluma en la libreta, movía los pies de un lado a otro en el aire. Despreocupada. Como si al comenzar a escribir no existiese nada más que ella y su libreta de 'apuntes'.

Un ligero bostezo por su parte fue lo que interrumpió en aquel momento sus pensamientos. '_quizás haya escrito algo nuevo. . ._' pensó mientras que poniéndose de pie se dirigía a tomar la libreta que a un lado del despertador se mantenía expectante. Y mientras le observaba moverse entre las sabanas, tomo la libreta para regresar en silencio a su lugar en el sillón donde comenzó a hojearle.

'_Sé que tu curiosidad es demasiada y que al ver la libreta en el buro te preguntaras el porqué no me has visto escribir en cierto tiempo. Que eventualmente tu curiosidad crecerá a tal punto en que vendrás, tomaras la libreta y la hojearas en busca de algo nuevo. Así que aquí te tengo esto. Un par de líneas solo para ti. . .'_

'_Tan bien me conoce. . .'_ pensó mientras que con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios continuaba con su lectura.

'_Mi razón de haber dejado de escribir no es tan simple como pensé, es tan complicada que llego al punto de no saber explicarlo. Mi razón, eres tú. Eres tú la culpable de lo que me pasa. Eres tú quien no me permite poner en orden mis ideas, quien me hace difícil el expresar una 'simple' emoción. Podría escribirte miles de cosas tratando de explicarme, de darle una razón a mi 'ser'. Mas solo hay una que quiero que sepas. . ._'

Continuo leyendo sin percatarse de quien se encontraba ya a un lado de ella.

'_Que aunque sé que eres tu quien no me permite escribir, y aunque no escriba. . ._' comenzó a susurrar para ser distraída por una mano sobre la suya. Y con una sonrisa en labios le escucho terminar '_. . . eres tú mi inspiración._'.

* * *

Porque aunq no escriba, sabes q' asi es. Eres tu qien me inspira =**く3


End file.
